Everything Will Be Fine
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Todoroki regresa a casa después de haber permanecido secuestrado. Tratara de olvidar lo que vivió y seguir con su vida pero descubre algo que no le permitirá continuar. [MPREG] [¡Ya esta corregido!]


Hola! :3

Este fanfic fue el primero que publique del fandom de BNHA y tenia errores, siempre decía lo voy a corregir al menos para que este decente :v y llego el día hice mi mejor esfuerzo para corregirlo... espero que este mejor ahora ñ_ñ

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Kidnapping, rape, intersex, MPREG

* * *

 **Everything Will Be Fine**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo reconocer que se encontraba en su casa con cuidado se levantó y vio que tenía una bata de hospital, sus brazos estaban vendados al igual que su cabeza, en su brazo derecho tenía una vía intravenosa de seguro había estado inconsciente durante días, escucho como la puerta corría y vio a su hermana Fuyumi que se acercó de inmediato y lo abrazo con cuidado por temor a lastimarlo.

―Me alegra tanto que despertaras ―tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

―Tres días

Eso era mucho tiempo, lo último que recordaba es que los villanos atacaron el Unforeseen Simulation Joint y a pesar de que se les ordeno a los estudiantes no luchar ellos lo hicieron, él pudo vencer fácilmente algunos villanos luego apareció aquel hombre extraño que quería luchar con All Might, pero antes de que el héroe se enfrentara con aquel sujeto debía encargarse de esa criatura que iba atacarlo a él y a sus compañeros.

―¿Los otros estudiantes?

―Todos ellos están bien, sé que uno de ellos termino en le enfermería después del ataque ―trato de recordar el nombre de ese muchacho, pero no lo logro― ¿No recuerdas nada después de eso?

―No. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Su hermana parecía dudar en decirle y podía ver culpa en su mirada.

―Fuyumi.

―Durante la batalle el líder de los villanos logro capturarte y estuviste desaparecido una semana. ―su hermana parecía que lloraría de nuevo― En esa semana aquel hombre abuso de ti.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y recordó todo aquel hombre Shigaraki Tomura, jamás olvidaría su nombre, lo mantuvo encadenado a una cama, lo beso y metió su asquerosa lengua dentro de su boca, recordó que toco su cuerpo y que a pesar que rogo que se detuviera el siguió y al final lo violo reiteradas veces. Dirigió su mirada entre sus piernas, él era diferente a los demás no solo por tener dos quirks sino por ser intersexual, él tenía una vagina, un útero pequeño y un ovario funcional.

―Lo siento mucho, yo no pude protegerte. ―tomo la mano de su hermano menor― A pesar que le prometí a mamá que lo haría, perdóname por ser tan débil.

―Hermana para de llorar. Estoy bien, estoy aquí contigo. ―tomo el rostro de su hermana y quito las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Por la puerta, que había permanecido abierta, entro Enji Todoroki, su padre, con esa mirada fría y con el porte de un guerrero, ambos vieron al hombre acercase su hermana tembló a ella jamás le gusto tener a su padre cerca a decir verdad su esposa ni sus hijos lo querían cerca.

―Al fin despiertas. Alguien con mayor resistencia que los demás hubieran despertado antes. ―hablo decepcionado.

―Padre…

―No estoy hablando contigo Fuyumi.

―¿Qué deseas, padre? ―aún convaleciente no permitiría que su padre le hablara de esa forma a su hermana.

―Solo vine a decirte que todo lo que ocurrió en esos siete días no saldrá de esta casa, me asegure que los doctores te atiendan en casa también tus exámenes fueron hecho con la mayor discreción.

―Entiendo.

―También una doctora te reviso dejo medicamentos para que los tomes. ―se dispuso a irse y antes de salir de la habitación dijo: ―Por primera vez me alegra que tengas una parte defectuosa.

Defectuoso no era la mejor palabra que lo definiría, sino rareza, raro por poseer los quirks de sus padres y tener un sexo ambiguo.

Enji Todoroki se casó con una mujer que posee un quirk de hielo solo para tener un hijo que lograra poseer ambos quirks hielo y hielo, por esa razón él tenía tres hermanos mayores, los tres con un quirk de hielo luego el nació, su padre era feliz había logrado su objetivo tenía un hijo que superaría a All Might, pero no todo fue color de rosa aparte de poseer dos quirks el nació con ambos sexos, no era un niño ni una niña, desesperado su padre decidió someterlo a una operación para que fuera un niño, pero su madre se negó porque él era solo un bebé y para proceder con la operación se necesitaba el consentimiento de ambos padres, ella deseaba esperar para que un día cuando su hijo fuera mayor y estuviera listo poder elegir que ser; Enji al no lograr su cometido y la insistencia de tener un hijo varón comenzó a maltrata a su mujer física y psicológicamente hasta que ella no pudo soportar más y termino internada en un hospital él tenía cinco años cuando ocurrió, sin su esposa cerca Enji decidido darle un tratamiento para que se desarrollara como un varón tomo pastillas y se le proporciono hormonas, pero a pesar de eso su ovario seguía funcionando, el menstruaba cada mes a pesar de que su ovario no generaba óvulos viables para ser fecundados, esa era la parte defectuosa que Shouto ese lado suyo lo mantuvo en secreto; para el mundo él era hijo de Enji Todoroki y lograría ser uno de los mejores héroes del mundo.

Se quedó dos días en casa para recuperarse físicamente caminar fue uno de sus problemas le dolía el simple hecho de dar algunas pasos, pero su mayor dificultad fue verse desnudo en su piel ya no quedaban las marcas de los golpes que recibió incluso las marcas de las cadenas que tenía en sus muñecas y tobillos pasaban desapercibidos gracias a la crema que le recetaron, antes cuando veía sus genitales no sentía nada era parte de su cuerpo ahora al verlos le recordaba el infierno que vivió y que rogo para que no lo penetraran; vergüenza, miedo y asco ahora eso era lo que sentía.

Sus hermanos sobre todo su hermana le pido que se quedara en casa más tiempo para que pueda sanar todas sus heridas, pero a pesar de su insistencia el decidió regresar a U.A., cuando volvió a su salón todos sus compañeros lo recibieron estaban aliviados de verlo otra vez, su padre no permitió que lo visitaran o lo llamaran por eso no sabían nada de él, Midoriya el chico que termino en la enfermería se disculpó por no poder salvarlo, Todoroki no entendía porque Midoriya tomaba la responsabilidad de su secuestro y Bakugou dejo de retarlo parecía que el ataque de los villanos lo habían afectado.

El único que lo trataba como si nada hubiera pasado era el profesor Aizawa que seguía dictando sus clases con normalidad, Todoroki sabía que el profesor era uno de los pocos héroes que sabían de su condición entre ellos estaba All Might, Recovery girl y el directo de U.A., el día en que a All Might fue quien dio la clase se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras le mostraba su mejor sonrisa, era su forma de disculparse por no evitar su secuestro.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que regreso a clase todo había regresado a la normalidad el tema de su secuestro paso a ser un tema tabú entre sus compañeros nadie lo mencionaba, en su casa su hermana seguía cuidándolo y decidieron no decirle a su madre saber que habían abusado del menor de sus hijos hubiera destruido la poco estabilidad mental que poseía.

―¿Estás seguro? ―pregunto Fuyumi dándole una taza de té― Aun eres joven…

―Ya tome mi decisión cuando termine mi primer año en la escuela, me operare y tendré los meses de las vacaciones para recuperarme.

―Es por lo que ocurrió ¿verdad?

―Si me hubieran operado antes nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

―Serás oficialmente un hombre…

―No será mucha diferencia me criaron como uno.

Que los alumnos luchen entre ellos era una forma de ver cuánto habían mejorado, el profesor Aizawa elegía contra quien se enfrentarían a Todoroki le toco luchar con Uraraka quien estaba emocionada en ver el resultado de su entrenamiento, en cambio él está decepcionado quería luchar contra un oponente de su nivel, el combare empezó Uraraka usaba su quirk para lanzar piedras que el lograba esquivar con facilidad, llego a un punto en que se cansó de la defensiva, la vencería de un solo movimiento la encadenaría al suelo para que dejara de flotar.

―Esto termina aquí.

Formo unas cadenas de hielo que iban directo a Uraraka, pero antes de que llegaran a ella se cayeron en pedazos, los alumnos que observaban la lucha se sorprendieron que Todoroki fallara.

―¡Profesor Todoroki está enfermo! ―grito Mineta.

Los que estaban en sus respectivos combates se detuvieron y se acercaron a la arena donde estaba Todoroki y Uraraka, él estaba arrodillado en el suelo vomitando, Uraraka descendido del cielo y se acercó a su compañero, lo froto la espalda como una forma de darle alivio, las arcadas siguieron hasta que no quedo nada en su estómago, Iida como el delegado de la clase se ofreció para llevar a Todoroki a la enfermería antes de ir allí pasaron por los bebederos para que el pudiera quitarse el amargo sabor de su boca, ya en la enfermería Recovery girl ordeno que se recostara en una de las camillas y que cuando este mejor podía irse Iida al verlo descansar en la camilla regreso con sus compañeros.

―Ten. ―le dio un pequeño dulce― Es una menta te ayudara con el sabor de tu boca.

―Gracias. ―quito la envoltura y metió la menta a su boca.

―Lamento no poder hacer algo por ti, ya sabes solo los doctores que trabajan para tu padre pueden revisarte.

―Lo sé.

―Duerme un poco, cuando te sientas mejor puedes irte.

Se acomodó y cerró sus ojos en pocos minutos cayo dormido.

Los vómitos no cesaron y se sumaron las náuseas esto preocupaba a su hermana que veía como su hermano pequeño no lograba mantener algún alimento, su padre en cambio le molesto que estuviera en ese estado tan débil que estaba seguro que cuando empezara el torneo seria vencido en la primera ronda quizás el profesor Aizawa ni siquiera le permitiría participar. Se preocupó de vedad el día que no menstruo a pesar de tener un ovario defectuoso el menstruaba cada mes como una mujer con la diferencia que solo duraban uno o dos días, jamás tuvo una interrupción hasta ahora, no era normal y tampoco estaba bien, no quería preguntarle a su hermana de por sí ya era incomodo que él tuviera que preguntarle sobre la menstruación y no quería decirle a sus doctores por temor que luego se negaran a realizar la operación de asignación de sexo.

Un día no se sintió bien así que falto a clase, su hermana que estaba en el primer día de menstruación tenía unos cólicos muy fuertes y necesitaba unas pastillas para calmar el dolor, Todoroki se ofreció a ir a la tienda a comprar las pastillas que aliviarían el malestar, su hermana no quería que el fuera temía que se desmayara como había ocurrido antes, temía que ocurriera en medio de la calle y que no hubiera nadie cerca para ayudarlo a pesar de su negativa él fue a comprar no podía soportar verla sufrir. Cuando llego a la tienda fue al área femenina tomo una caja de pastillas para los cólicos menstruales y un paquete de tollas sanitarias gruesas, él sabía que el primer día era muy difícil así que sería bueno llevar un paquete por precaución, algunas mujeres lo veían extrañadas no era común ver a hombres en esa parte de la tienda, pero Todoroki las ignoraba no le importaba lo que pensaran de él.

―¡Vecina estas embarazada! ―grito una señora regordeta y con cabello canoso a una mujer más joven.

―¿Enserio?

―Claro, tienes náuseas y no logras mantener nada de lo que comes.

―Puede que este enferma. ―lucia algo avergonzada de hablar de ese tema en la tienda.

―Puede ser pero dime ¿estas menstruando?

―No, este mes no.

―El no menstruar quiere decir que tu esposo logro embarazarte. ―ella lucia más emocionada que la posible futura madre.

―Oh Dios.

La pobre muchacha tenía el rostro completamente rojo, se lamentaba haberle pedido un consejo a su vecina, ella suponía que por ser mayor demostraría más seriedad pero se equivocó, la mujer mayor tomo una prueba de embarazo y se lo dio a la muchacha que fue apagarlo en caja seguida de su vecina que no dejaba de hablar de bebés.

Todoroki logro escuchar la conversación de las mujeres y se paralizo, el tenia todos los síntomas de una mujer embarazada no podía ser cierto sus ovulados eran defectuosos nada resultaría de la fecundación de uno de ellos ¿o sí?

Esa pequeña y absurda idea lo llevo a comprar una prueba de embarazo fue a la caja con todos los productos el muchacho que atendía la registradora lo miro extrañado, pero el seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando llego a casa fue a la cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua para que su hermana pudiera tomar la pastilla, fue a la habitación y encontró que ella estaba durmiendo así que dejo el vaso de agua, las pastillas y el paquete de toallas en la mesita de noche, luego fue a su habitación, él tenía un baño privado entro y puso el seguro para que nadie entrara, tenía la caja de la prueba en sus manos no sabía si usarla y aun peor si la usaba no sabía si funcionaria con él, con cuidado abrió la caja y siguió las instrucciones, orino en la punta de la prueba y espero el resultado que tardaba cinco minutos nunca había sentido tan ansioso en su vida sentía que el tiempo trascurría increíblemente lento, después de que paso el tiempo tomo la prueba y vio el resultado.

Dos franjas rosa. Positivo

Aun con la prueba en su mano Todoroki se recostó en la pared del baño con su mano libre toco su abdome, lo estrujo y comenzó a llorar era un llanto casi silencioso no quería despertar a su hermana, maldijo su vida, su cuerpo, su suerte y a Shigaraki Tomura.

Se deshizo de la prueba quemándola hasta hacerla cenizas, no le diría a nadie sobre su estado, ni a sus doctores ellos llamarían a este suceso un milagro, él lo llama maldición, compro medicamento para calmar sus nauseas así su hermana dejaría de preocuparse e insistir de llevarlo al hospital, regreso a U.A. y siguió su vida con normalidad, en sus ratos libre buscaba libros sobre anormalidades corporales en la biblioteca con la excusa de que quería investigar sobre esas anormalidades que podía poseer un enemigo y así el conocería la anatomía de su oponente, lo bueno de U.A. es que poseía un increíble gama de libros de todos los temas posibles.

Con su investigación termino llego a una conclusión, el embarazo en intersexuales se desarrolla con normalidad dependiendo de la forma y ubicación del útero, el inconveniente es que Todoroki no sabía la forma y ubicación de su útero, si las condiciones no eran adecuadas el embrión sería expulsado de su cuerpo y teniendo en cuenta la condición de sus genitales sería algo muy doloroso, pero si su útero estaba en óptimas condiciones el embrazado se desarrollaría hasta el quinto o sexto mes de gestación también dependería de la resistencia de su cuerpo, luego se realiza una cesaría para sacar al bebé y este por ser prematuro pasaría a una incubadora.

Sacando cuenta habían transcurrido alrededor de tres meses y medio, el feto debía medir diez centímetros de largo y pesar alrededor de cincuenta gramos, y su cuerpo no lo había expulsado había la posibilidad que la gestación se desarrollara con normalidad.

―Maldición. ―golpeo con sus puños la mesa.

―Por favor no hagas un alboroto ―pidió la bibliotecaria―, este debe ser un lugar silencioso.

―Lo siento.

Regreso el libro a su lugar y salió de allí necesitaba un lugar donde estar solo, paseo por los jardines de la escuela, con el tiempo de la gestación pronto comenzaría a notarse y todos lo sabrían, sabrían que es intersexual, que Shigaraki Tomura lo violo y ahora estaba embarazado del hijo de un villano, ni siquiera podía soporta la idea, todo su mundo se derrumbaría frente a sus ojos, no le quedaba de otra hablaría con su padre y luego acudiría a sus doctores ellos se encargarían de extraer al feto.

―Hey chico.

―Profesor Aizawa ―no pensó encontrarse con el profesor― ¿Qué hace aquí?

―Eso debería preguntar yo.

―Solo medito, profesor.

―Claro.

Paso a su lado y le acaricio los cabellos y seguido su camino, Todoroki sabía que el profesor Aizawa era alguien apático así que no logro comprender el gesto del profesor.

Al día siguiente el profesor Aizawa dijo que pelearían entre ellos otra vez, esta vez le toco luchar contra Bakugou, ambos entraron a la arena, sus demás compañeros querían ver la pelea entre los mejores de la clase, una pelea de ese nivel era digna de tener espectadores.

―Espero que estés listo porque te aplastare. ―dijo Bakugou probando pequeñas explosiones en sus manos lo que indicaba lo ansioso que estaba de enfrentarse a él.

―Como quieras.

El combarte comenzó Bakugou ataco con todas sus fuerzas y Todoroki usaba grandes bloques de hielo para frenar los ataques, siguieron así hasta que Bakugou comenzó a cansarse, Todoroki deicidio usar agujas de hielo para inmovilizar a su oponente pero antes que pudiera reaccionar Bakugou se lanzó a atacarlo, Todoroki levanto una barrera de hielo que el otro destruyo con una explosión y en un movimiento rápido logro golpear su abdomen con su puño, el golpe tuvo tal fuerza que logro arrastrarlo por la arena.

―¡Si gane! ―grito victorioso― Yo soy el mejor… ―no pudo terminar de hablar al ver que Todoroki no se levantaba del suelo.

―¡Todoroki! ―Midoriya fue el primero en llegar donde su compañero y pudo ver que sostenía su abdomen con fuerza y tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro― Iida debemos llevarlo a la enfermería.

―¡Si!

―Todos ustedes se quedas. ―ordeno el profesor― Yo lo llevare.

―Pero profesor sin usted todos van…

Los demás alumnos miraron a Bakugou con la clara intención de luchar contra él por lastimar de gravedad a Todoroki.

―Un poco de justicia popular no le sentaría mal. ―ayudo a Todoroki a levantarse, este se apoyó en el cuerpo del profesor para poder caminar― Vigila que no se sobrepasen.

―¡S-si!

A paso lento caminaron a la enfermería, Todoroki sentía que lo desgarraban por dentro y un horrible ardor se concentraba en su abdomen bajo, ya logrando ingresar a las instalaciones de la escuela, sentía que ya no podía mantenerse en pie y de pronto sintió algo cálido escurrir entre sus pernas bajo la mirada su uniforme estaba manchando de sangre, se horrorizo y quiso gritar, pero recordó que el profesor estaba a su lado, el profesor Aizawa lo levanto entre sus brazos y lo llevo al baño que estaba a unos pasos adelante, Todoroki ya no pudo aguantar más, se derrumbó en el suelo y lloro de dolor, el profesor lo abrazo para calmarlo.

―Ya va a venir la ayuda.

El sabia de la condición de Todoroki, él sabía que Shigaraki Tomura lo violo y él sabía que esta embarazado, sus años como profesor el enseñaron a ver las acciones de sus estudiantes y descubrir lo que ocultaban, él lo sabía hace tiempo, al igual que All Might, Recovery girl y el director, el hizo que luchara contra Bakugou porque sabía que el otro perdería el control y lo atacaría provocándole un aborto, él ya había avisado a Recovery girl, ella vendría y atendería a Todoroki, era una forma cruel de resolver la situación, pero Shigaraki descubriría la condición de Todoroki no permitía un aborto incluso si la vida del joven estaba en peligro, volvería atacar U.A. y se lo llevaría otra vez, y el pobre muchacho se convertiría en su incubadora, Shigaraki sabía que Todoroki Shouto era intersexual y que había una remota posibilidad de que lograra embarazarlo por eso lo secuestro deseaba crear una nueva generación que poseyera tres quirks, ellos como los encargados de mantener el orden no podían permitir que eso sucediera.

―Vas a estar bien. ―acaricio los cabellos bicolor de Todoroki, podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor de su alumno― Ya nadie va hacerte daño.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

Como saben no tengo beta y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no tener errores... y aun así ocurren! (eso jode mucho) but well...

Siempre pido que sean comprensivos en ese asunto... ;w;


End file.
